Drown Me
by Cleo Leo
Summary: Speedy gives some thought to the feelings he's having, and decides to take action, very spur of the moment. Spaqua, AqualadXSpeedy slash.
1. Chapter 1

Okay Spaqua story, will be a one shot unless it is asked to be continued. So just a little thing, Speedy/Roy POV I guess. Not the greatest thing ever written, just some incomplete thoughts I wanted to get down.

SPAQUA FOREVER!

Review Please :)

* * *

_**Drown Me**_

It was hard to imagine that they were now teammates. Especially after their less then pleasant first encounter. Of course that was only supposed in good fun, just a challenge for young supers. Even if it was a trap. But Speedy could never get over that he almost lost, and Aqualad couldn't seem to forgive him for what he considered "A cheap shot".

Speedy often wondered what would have happened he they hadn't been pitted against each other. If he battled Robin first, lost to the boy wonder, and if Aqualad had fought HotSpot. They wouldn't have met. Not until the formation of the Titans East. Perhaps seen each other briefly, but wouldn't have conversed, and there wouldn't have been a chance for the slight animosity between them to have formed.

But it was there. The unfaded anger from their first fight had overflowed into their frienemy relationship. Aqualad would make fun of him. Taunt him, for being mistaken for Robin, comment snidely on his obsessive attitude towards his hair. And in response Speedy would purchase fish tacos, eat seafood, and insult him with as many ocean based names as possible.

They were the sun and the moon. Roy was fierce, powerful, and at times, unforgiving. But had the ability to be warm and hope inspiring. Garth was graceful and tranquil, but held the power to incite an ominous fear. A quality of unknowing darkness, like the secrets he kept buried away. But as different as they were, no matter their orbital patters, there were moments when they eclipsed.

They had a cohesive strength when they fought together. A level of understanding and predicting of each other's moves. How Aqualad would do certain maneuvers depending on which arrows Speedy had available, or how Speedy knew the exact moment to fire by the slight tilt of Aqualad's hands. When they fought they were as in tune as Mas y Menos. Bee would command the plans, but the execution was all them.

But time passed, and Speedy changed. Aqualad's taunting came off less and less contemptuous, and much more playful. And the witty comebacks Speedy had so often been able to throw on a whim, were difficult to say. Fish taco's were losing their desirability. The flavor turned dull in his mouth, and the thought of sushi began to make his stomach turn. And suddenly they could watch a movie with fighting over which one, or who got the remote, or who would make popcorn.

They had conversations without yelling. They could all eat dinner without a single mean word spoken. They laughed, and learned about each other. Talked about the important things, their lives before the Titans. Roy talked about Ollie, his addictions, how felt when Ollie told him that he couldn't be responsible for him anymore, not if that's what he was going to be doing. Roy shared stories about Atlantis, and why he wasn't there now, how he was banished.

But it began to make Speedy uneasy. How comfortable is becoming with Aqualad. How he looked forward to spending time with him. How warm and giddy he felt when it was just the two of them. But worse than that, he had begun to see Aqualad the way he had once seen Raven, Starfire, Bee, even Jinx. He saw grace and beauty and flat out attractiveness. Which meant on some level, he was attracted to Aqualad.

It was one of the teams lazy days. The alarms weren't going off, Speedy had just finished a training session and had wondered into the living room to find Aqualad drifting lazily under the surface of the water. On impulse, Speedy jumped into the water, taking Aqualad by surprise. He latched onto his torso, and they tumbled ungraciously in the water before Aqualad forced them up to the surface.

"Roy, what on earth?" Garth gasped in surprise

"I was thinking, about when we first met," He said treading water.

"Yeah? You and your Ice Arrow cheap shot?" Garth questioned in good humor. His eyebrow arched playfully.

"Sort of," Roy responded, swimming forward, forcing Garth towards the wall of the pool.

"Then what were you thinking about?" Garth asked, a nervous edge creeping into his voice.

"When you had your hands on my face," Roy said, placing his hands on Garth's face for emphasis. "And you were drowning me?"

"Yeah..." Garth agreed uncertainly, his eyes getting wide.

"I kinda of wish you had...Done something else."

"I don't understand," Garth said confused.

Roy simply gave a throaty chuckle and pressed a hard kiss to Garth's damp and salty lips.

************

Okay so maybe more, or this could be it, let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so I wrote some more. Better than the first chapter. At least I think so. So here we go, some more spaqua. Sorry if it seems vague at times, it looked really awesome in my head, but it was hard to describe.

Thank you to, **Bizerko-kittykins, drowninginthedark123, playfulsylph, CaitlynMario, DL, Suka-Kitsune, and Opal21**, for reviewing this story. Thanks :)

Hardly a moment had passed when the alarm blared through the Tower. Aqualad slipped away from Speedy like water, climbing smoothly out of the pool. The rest of the team came stampeding quickly into the room. Bee's fingers scrambled agilely across the keys, her eyes fixed on the main screen.

"Look's like a bank robbery. The First National down on Baker Street," she said, her eyes darting quickly as she read.

Speedy, who was still floating in the water, came to his senses and pulled himself sluggishly out of the pool. No longer quite sure of what he had just done, or what on earth had provoked him to do it.

"Alright Titans, let's move!" Bee yelled, and they all rushed towards the maintenance bay and the awaiting vehicles within. "Aqualad!" she spoke as they ran. "Could you take care of Speedy for me?"

Speedy and Aqualad heads turned towards her, their faces wearing the same perplexed expression.

"He looks like a drowned rat," She explained further, as she stopped in front of the vehicle, "take care of it before he ruins the interior of the car." All the patience had vanished from her voice.

"Of course," Aqualad mumbled. And Speedy felt the moisture pulled effortless from his body. Suddenly dry in climbed into the car just as Bee begin pressing firmly on the gas pedal. They roared down the roads, cars parting for them faster than they parted for the cops. In what felt like moments they came to an abrupt halt outside the bank. The shadowy outlines of the nameless criminals just visible through tall walls of glass.

"Alright, Speedy and Aqualad, you guys take care of the gunmen, Mas y Menos and I will take care of the hostages."

And without another word they moved.

It started off fine. Bee and Mas y Menos had found an unguarded door and were sneaking out as many of the civilians as possible. Aqualad and Speedy had burst through the front doors, gaining the undivided attention of the thugs.

Aqualad worked quickly, confident in his abilities and those of his teammates. His moves were effortless, and the sound of arrows flying about only increased his confidence. But suddenly, he felt a heavy weight on his back, and a great beefy arm was wrapped around his neck. His breath caught in his throat, the hard tip of a gun pressed firmly into his skull.

The other robbers lay incapacitated on the floor, the only one left standing was the one who held Garth hostage. The only leverage the criminal had to try to bargain for his escape.

"I suggest you put that water down," the man growled into his ear.

Aqualad froze for a moment before relaxing his hands, letting the sheets of liquid he had been using moments before splash lifelessly onto the floor.

"Let him go." Speedy commanded, his bow drawn and aimed sharply at the crook, where it should have been the whole time.

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that?" He said laughing darkly.

Speedy snarled and made a move to step forward, but stopped as the gun was readjusted against Aqualads head.

"Not a step closer Red, or Fishy gets his brains spread out across the floor in such a way it would make Jackson Pollocks paintings wither with envy."

Aqualad glanced around the room searching for Bee. She stood frozen, one arm wrapped around one of the clerks, the other reaching at a stinger on her hip. Their eyes met and Aqualad narrowed his. He moved his lips slowly and firmly, mouthing what she already knew. "Go."

She nodded, gathering the remaining people and escorting them safely out of the building. Aqualad shut his eyes and clenched his fist, concentrating very hard.

"You seem like a clever guy," Speedy said honestly, "so I know you can't think you're getting out of here scot free. Let him go. Shooting him is only going to get you a longer sentence."

"As compelling as your argument is, I can't give up my only shot for an escape."

"I'm warning you, my aim is perfect, I don't miss," Speedy said, flashy a cocky smile.

"You wanna try, well be my guest. We'll see who goes down first. Because this is a target I'm not missing at this range, I don't need skill." He replied.

Speedys' bow lowered a fraction of an inch, his tone of anger changing into a raspy plea. "Just let him go. Please, let him go."

The mans mouth twisted into a sinister smile. "Desperation doesn't suit you. It's actually quite–"

But what ever it was, wasn't said. The glass of the banks large windows shattered, the glass flying everywhere. Water rushed into the bank with the force of a hurricane and the place was flooded almost instantly. The water pushed its way forcefully between the thief and Aqualad, the strong currents protecting Garth, while leaving the other man helpless.

Garth swam easily through the water, his eyes searching for his comrade. He spotted the mass of red within seconds. Latching tightly onto Speedys' arm, he glided to the open frames of the bank. He carefully stepped through the wall of water, ready to support the weight the unconscious form beside him would regain once they hit the atmosphere.

Aqualad lowered Speedy slowly to the ground before collapsing himself. Once he did, the levitating barricade of water that incased the bank began to melt away, rushing fountain like down the steps and into the street.

Garth let his head fall to the side, his eyes settling on Roy who lay still, blood seeping out of various slices along his side. He took a hand and placed it on his friends chest, forcing the water that was resting in his lungs to move upwards. Roy heaved heavily before retching the water onto the pavement, falling back into unconsciousness immediately after. But the steady rise and fall of his chest signified he was out of any immediate danger.

Aqualad sighed in relief, moving his head so it again faced the sky. But his view was impaired by the face of his leader, a frown marring her lovely features.

"I had everyone evacuate as soon as I saw the fire hydrants exploding," She said, her tone unreadable. "What on earth was that Al?"

"A flood?" He mumbled stupidly, sitting up with some effort.

"I've never seen you do anything of the magnitude before. Warn us next time," She said, stepping around him.

"Well as soon as I learn to speak telepathically I'll let you know. Speedy–"

"Is just fine," Bee interrupted. "It's all superficial. Let's get him home, clean him up. I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of paper work to take care of for this one."

Back at the Tower, Bee deposited Aqualad and Speedy into the medical bay, telling them to fix themselves up while she dealt with the twins. Garth, who was pretty much unscathed, immediately grabbed the proper things needed to disinfect and bandage Roys' wounds.

"That was some trick," Roy said as he swapped his uniform shirt for one of the soft white cotton tees they kept in the sterile room.

"I guess," Aqualad said, pouring alcohol onto cotton. Roy had the shirt raised in one hand as he looked at the cuts in a mirror. Garth extend his arm, ready to clean it when Roy snatched it none to gently from his hand.

"I can do this myself," he said harshly. "You can go."

"It's not a problem, it'll be easier if I do it."

"I don't want or need your help," Roy snapped, simply grabbing the bottle of alcohol and pouring it down his side. "My way's faster too." He mopped the now damp area of the wounds with gauze before he sloppily began to apply the bandages.

Aqualad gave him a look of heavy distaste before grabbing some paper towels and wiping up the mess from the floor. "You're a real jerk you know that?" He growled, throwing the towels away with more anger than they deserved.

"What?" Roy snarled.

"You almost got me killed today. And before that you practically mauled me in the pool!"

"Mauled?" Roy gasped. "Oh for gods sake I didn't maul you!"

"I beg to differ," Garth argued, gathering everything up so he could put it away.

"It was just a kiss," Roy mumbled.

" "Just a kiss"? What do you mean "Just a kiss"? You don't go around "Just kissing" your team mates!" Garth exclaimed, slamming a cupboard shut.

"Its not like I went around locking lips with everyone."

"Oh so it was just me! I'm so flattered," Garth retorted sarcastically. "_Titans heart throb Speedy sexually assaults teammate Aqualad_," I can see the headlines now. What the hell is wrong with you Roy?"

"Wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you! You're the one who's blowing it completely out of proportion."

"Why are you trying to make this seem like it isn't a big deal?"

"Because it isn't," Roy spoke forcefully through gritted teeth.

"You didn't have my back today. Your mistake got me a gun pointed at my head. Who knows what else could have happened."

"So it's all my fault? Maybe you shouldn't have assumed I had him covered."

"You're my teammate," Garth said sending fierce glare at Roy. "I'm supposed to depend on you. I'm _supposed_ to be able to rely on you. You know how I fight, you know exactly what you should have done. Why didn't you do it?"

"I was distracted."

"Well I'm sorry but you aren't allowed to be distracted," Garth said, sitting down sternly on the exam table. "I will be the first to admit that I was not in the right mind set when we were called out there today, but sometimes you have to ignore personal feelings when you're in the middle of a battle. You have to forget about things and focus completely on what is at hand or mistakes are made. And I will not allow myself to ever make those kind of mistakes. I will not put my teammates lives at risk, your life at risk because my mind was elsewhere."

"You don't think I know that? You don't I was scared to death when I saw you, when I realized how badly I screwed up? You don't think I feel guilty? Because damn it Garth I feel guilty! I'm so unbelievably sorry for my huge screw up! I'm sorry I was thinking about what a shmuck I was when I should have been thinking about how to help you! Protect _you_! I guess that was just me being selfish. And I'm really fucking sorry I kissed you today that was most defiantly my mistake!"

"I never called you selfish," Garth muttered.

"Well I know I'm selfish. I don't need you to say it to know it's true." Roy said dejectedly,

leaning his back against the wall.

"Roy..."

"You could have died, and it would have been all my fault," He said, biting on his lip. "And what? The last thing I would have ever done to you is kiss you? No explanation just, 'Hey Aqualad is swimming, lets go see how soft his lips are!' God, I am such a dick, what the hell was thinking."

"Roy...what _were_ you thinking?"

"Even now I have no idea. I guess, well I guess I've liked you for a while. I mean, I know we worked pass the rough patches and we were friends. But somewhere along the line I just started thinking about you differently," Roy lowered his head self-consciously. " Look, I'm sorry. What I did was really stupid. I shouldn't have just cornered you like that, I should have talked to you. Not that I would have any idea how to begin that conversation."

"A simple 'I like you' is always an easy way to go," offered Garth good-naturedly.

"There is nothing easy about telling you how I feel. Talking about that sort of thing isn't easy with anyone. I can't even begin to imagine the disastrous results if I tried with you."

"You know, by not having that conversation, we're kind of having that conversation."

"You were always the smarter one," Roy said, a weak smile on his lips.

"Yes, but you were always the better fighter."

"Well you're better looking"

"That's up for debate," Garth shot back, tucking some strands of hair back behind his ear.

"I like you," Roy stated firmly, looking up as fearlessly as he could. "In a more than friends/teammates/platonic sort of a way. I like you in a 'Hold your hand in public, take you to dinner, watch movies on the couch while I unconsciously play with your hair' sort of way."

"You forgot the kissing."

"That too."

"And it doesn't bother you? That it's me, and I have anatomical differences from other people you've had relationships with."

"I've come to believe," Roy said slowly, "and it took me a while to realize it, but it's only the person we should be loving. I mean, we know aliens, mechanical men and genetically altered misfits. They all get to love whomever they choose. Gender should be as insignificant as race, or age, or social station. Doesn't really matter, just as long as they want to be together."

"When did you get so mature and open minded?"

Roy ran a hand through his less than perfect hair, taking a steadying breath. "I've made a lot of mistakes. I've had a lot of problems, and I've lost a great deal of things because of them. But it certainly teaches you something. My world was a dark place for a long time, but teammates and friends, like the ones I've got, well, they show you that love doesn't have any bounds."

"You know," Garth said, sliding off the table. "Super heros really shouldn't have relationships. They're never a good idea. A lot of risk involved."

"I know, but they aren't forbidden. We aren't Jedis, it wouldn't be breaking any code or vows."

"True, we wouldn't be breaking any law."

Roy paused, the words from Aqualad sounding strange on his ears."...Are you saying yes?"

"No."

"So you're saying no."

"No," Garth said again.

"So...what are you saying?" Roy asked, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"I'm saying, I need some time to think. And I think you should be understanding when I say I don't have an answer for you right now. And I don't think you should try and pressure me into to giving you one before I'm ready."

"Well sure, that's...great, just...take as much time as need. No rush or anything."

"Okay then," Garth said before his eyes strayed to the clock. "We should probably go, Bee's going to have one thing or another to say to us about today. Might as well get it over with, maybe get to bed at a decent hour."

"Yeah, yeah," Roy agreed distractedly. "Garth could I just...umm...real quick," and he moved swiftly, giving Aqualad a soft and very short kiss on the cheek. "Just, thanks, for thinking about it and everything."

"No uh, thanks necessary," he said, a little embarrassed. "My...pleasure, I guess."

And they left the Med Bay together, walking at a very respectable distance from each other.

So I actually started writing a third chapter to this, if anyone is interrested. Just let me know. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**I take forever. I've over stretched myself, there fore, I'm writers block on all of them. Anyways, here we go, chapter three. **

**And big load of sugary hugs and kisses to the reviewers. I would respond and thank you all individually but I really want to get this chapter out right away,**

**But you beautiful reviewers, you know who you are, revel in your awesome glory and know, that even though I don't really know you, I wish I did, cause you guys rock**.

*X*

Speedy had never been in this position before, and it was driving him nuts. Waiting, the waiting was making him loose his mind. He hated waiting. More importantly, waiting for something he wanted. An answer he needed, because if he didn't get it soon his head might explode.

Of course, no one could know that. That was inner turmoil Roy. Outside Roy was just the same as always. Nothing had changed about his behavior what so ever. Except for his new formed habit of tapping his foot nervously every time he was alone with aqualad.

This of course was the catalyst for the approaching conversation.

"Could you stop that please," Garth said, looking up from his book. "It's distracting."

"What?" Roy asked, looking across the huge space on the couch towards Garth.

"Your foot. Turn it off before I cut it off."

"Oh, sorry."

"Something bothering you?" Garth questioned, lowering his book. "You're as antsy as Bee when she's watching True blood."

"You're comparing me to Bee mooning over a vampire show?" Roy pressed bewildered.

"Yes I am."

"I think that's the most insulting thing you've ever said to me."

Garth tilted his head slightly, looking quizzical. "Worse then the time I said I would rather be submerged in a tub full of decaying fish than go on patrol with you?"

"...Yeah I think this was worse," Roy nodded. "Besides, you didn't mean the thing about the fish, that was just a joke."

"..."

"You were serious!"

"We weren't exactly friends when I said that," Garth defended. "And if my memory serves correctly you said something very similar when Bee asked us to patrol together. Something about Beast Boy and tofu."

"Oh," Roy mumbled, his nerves creeping back in. "Yeah, I forgot."

Silence hung between them again. Garth returned to the pages of his book and Roy fell back into his silent musing. But it wasn't long before Garth again lowered his literature. "You're doing it again."

Roy pressed a hand down on his bouncing leg. "Sorry, I guess I'm just, bored."

"Then put on a movie."

"I don't want to interrupt your book."

"It's fine. I'll watch something with you," Garth said, pushing the book away onto a table. "This book isn't that good anyways."

Roy smiled, standing enthusiastically. "You pick a movie and I'll make some popcorn?"

"That's fine, just don't complain about any movie choice I make."

"Promise," Roy grinned wider, making his way to the kitchen. He hopped happily as the popcorn popped. Watching a movie with Garth, that didn't sound to bad at all.

The movie was in, the popcorn was nestled between them on the couch, the lights dimmed appropriately. And Roy became completely unaware of everything that was happening on the screen. He was nervously shoveling down handfuls of popcorn, he hadn't been in such close proximity with Garth for a while. Just the two of them. Of course Garth had yet to say anything in regards to Roys declared feelings or the possibility of a relationship. But he still hadn't turned him down either.

Swallowing hard he turned his focus to the screen and did his best to pay attention. That however didn't last very long at all. A documentary film was playing, about the ocean. His brain went into shut down mode, and soon enough, his eyes were closed, and he was asleep.

When he woke up, he was alone in the empty living room. Lights still off, the TV muted, figures moving slightly along the screen in some unnameable show. He set his hand down in the place where Garth had once been sitting, the seat was still warm. He rose from the couch, rolling his neck as he did so. He shut down the TV and headed off to the rooms. But not his own.

He knocked lightly on Garths door, and waited a few more moments for it to open. It did, Garth leaning casually on the door frame.

"Yes?"

"Hey," Roy smiled, giving a little wave. "The movies over."

"Yeah, you fell asleep," Garth said, turning away and walking back in to his room.

Roy followed him in slowly, stepping in the dim silvery blue light of his room. "I wanted to say I was sorry, I didn't mean to crash out on you like that."

"If you didn't want to watch a movie you could have just said so."

"It's not that I didn't want to. I just...I must have been tired."

"You we're bored with the movie," Garth sighed. "And that's fine. We just don't like the same things." He smiled lightly and walked into his bathroom.

"So Ocean movies aren't my thing. There are other movies we both like," Roy called after him, his eyes roaming over Garths desk. His fingers brushed over a few of his possessions, settling on the book in the corner, the same he had been reading earlier.

"It's really a very beautiful movie, if you would just try to watch it."

Roy turned back around. Garth had changed into his tank and shorts sleep wear, and he stood before him, head tilted to the side as he twisted his hair into a thick braid.

"Or we could try watching something else."

"Not to night Roy. I'm tired."

"I didn't mean tonight. Maybe Friday night. We could get something to eat and then go see a movie."

"You're asking me out on a date."

"Proper courting if you will."

Garth sighed knowingly, tying off his braid. "I still haven't come to a decision."

"Well one little date might help you come to a decision," Roy reasoned slowly, trying to keep his tone light.

"I asked you not to pressure me."

"And I'm not," Roy pointed out, taking a step towards Garth. "I've barely spoken to you. I haven't brought it up, I've been giving you a ton of space. And it hasn't been easy, so I'm asking you to reward me for patience. Give me a little something to go on, please."

Garth stood stoic, his face locked in it's usual unreadable position. Something about that look had always made Roy uneasy. This whole situation would be easier if Aqualad was easy to read.

Finally, he let out a breath."Friday, we will leave at six. And be careful with the amount of sea food the restaurant has on the menu, I have no desire to be ill," Garth said, his arms deliberately folding across his chest.

"Of course, anything you say," Roy almost gushed, smiling wide.

"And you have to clear it with Bee."

"I– What?"

"You need to let Bee know. Ask her if it's okay."

"Ask her if I can date you?" Roy asked, still confused.

"Well no, just for the night off. No need to tell her anything else til there's actually something to tell. Mind you, she might be suspicious if we are both asking for the same night off. Since it messes a bit with the schedule."

"Don't worry about that. It will be fine."

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow," Garth said, walking to the door, indicating with his arm it was time for Roy to leave.

"Alright alright. I'll get out of your braided hair," Roy grinned coyly, pausing at the door. "Thanks for watching a movie with me."

"Yeah, whatever," Garth dismissed, his smirk small. "Good night."

"Mmm goodnight," Roy mumbled softly, before bending slightly to place a small kiss on Garths cheek.

*X*

Thursday morning Roy approached Bee, who was humming to herself in the kitchen as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Bee," Roy said, pressing his palms against the counter.

"Speedy, youre up early," She observed, opening a drawer for a spoon.

"Yeah, wanted to ask you if I could have the night off this Friday."

"You too?"

Roy blinked. "Me too?"

"Al asked for the night off the other day," Bee explained, scooping up a bite of cereal and chewing thoughtful. "He's got a date apparently."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Uh, same," Roy mumbled. "Hot date."

Bee let out an undignified snort. "How'd you both find time to meet someone for a date? I haven't been taking out in ages."

"We can't all have my irresistible charm Bee."

"Fine, you I get. But Al? I mean, he so...quite. I was under the impression that he just wasn't attracted to anything."

"He's just full of surprises."

"So what's her name?" Bee asked, Raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Roy shrugged, turning away from her. "Oh, its...She's...well she's not exactly..."

"God what's with the stuttering? Do I know her? I swear Al did the exact...same..." Bee paused her eyes growing wide, and a cheeky smile erupting across her face. "Well I'll be damned. You have a date with Aqualad!"

"Bee, stop it," Roy grunted, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," She laughed, "It's just not a pair that I had ever imagined. But hey, good for you."

"Could we please, please just not talk about it. And don't say anything to anyone."

"Come on. You can't ask him out and then be ashamed of him."

"I'm not ashamed," Roy assured her quickly. "But nothing is official. And until it is it should just stay under wraps. I had to beg him to go out on this one date anyways."

"Roy Harper begging?" Bee wondered, very surprised. "Geez you really like him don't you."

"Yeah I do," Roy spoke softly, smiling to himself.

"Well don't screw it up. Our fishy boy is quite a catch."

"Note taken. And I am proceeding with caution and restraint. Believe me."

"Fine. You can have Friday off," Bee agreed, taking her bowl to the sink. "But I expect a full report later on."

Roy draped an arm around his favorite girls slender shoulders. "Oh Honey Bee you drive a hard bargain. But we have a deal."

*X*

**And that wraps a short and not very good chapter 3. But hey, I'm not perfect, school sucks, and I'm now crushing on one of my teachers, who, yes I will admit is probably to old for me. But those Blue eyes, what can I say?**

**Anyways, this will be updated after my South Park story and my Calvin and Hobbes story. Cause that's just sort of the update order I guess. So I'll work hard, because I do really love you guys, even if I suck at showing it.**

**Love from**

**Cleo**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to wrap up all my incomplete stories, I'm so out of touch with my fandoms, but like I said, trying to get back into it, warping them all up. I hope you guys enjoy :)

I don't own anything

X

Okay, he could do this. No big deal. He'd done things with Aqualad before. They've all been out eating as a group. This would be no different. So it was just the two of them, so what? This is what he wanted, he could do this.

Except...

He wasn't going to dinner as Speedy with Aqualad. He was going as Roy with Garth. And as ridiculous as it was to say, the whole situation came down to taking the mask off. Maybe that's why super hero's had such screwed up love lives. How are they supposed to decide which person they're supposed to be? Where's the line? When does Roy being in a relationship with Garth become Speedy being in a relationship with Aqualad.. Was there even a difference? Garth was right, super heros shouldn't date. It's too messy, too complicated.

Roy let out a strangled moan, pushing his black Frank Sinatra style hat further down over his red hair. He was currently waiting outside of the tower for Garth. His hands alternating from hiding themselves in the pockets of his black jean to fiddling with the hem and the buttons of his shirt to pressing nervously at the exposed skin around his unguarded eyes, his mask being left safely on his bedside table. There was an art to disguising oneself as a hero and how that affected their appearance when they went out as themselves. As Speedy he wore a mask, obscuring the defining feature of his upper face but exposing the signature color of his hair. So when he went out as Roy, he hid his hair, but wore his face openly. Not many people knew he had green eyes.

But Garth knew he had green eyes, and those green eyes were suddenly stretching wide as Garth came down the steps of the tower, looking different, but in the best sense of the word. No one would guess that this was Aqualad. His signature, long black hair was pulled into a tight, high ponytail. His simple, long sleeved white button up was a huge contrast to his usual dark wear. The only qualm Roy had was the glasses. Not the frames themselves, because the light silver wire made him look sophisticated and intelligent. But they were specially designed by Cyborg to make his eyes appear an ordinary brown and not their stunning purple. But it was necessary, eyes like Aqualad's don't go unnoticed.

"Hello," Garth greeted, when he finally stopped in front of him.

"Hey," Roy responded, perhaps a little too breathlessly, because he cleared his throat quickly before speaking again. "You look great. Your hair looks nice that way."

"Thanks. I worry, that it would look too feminine–"

"No. It looks great. Not girly at all, even when I've seen it braided, you don't look, like a girl...I mean...It's cool, very...uhh, Samurai or–"

"Roy, stop, it's okay. You don't have to so nervous."

"Aren't you?"

Garth laughed brightly. "No, I'm not nervous."

Roy stomach tumbled momentarily with envy at his nonchalance.

"I trust you, so I don't think there's any reason to worry. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, we should. I don't want to keep you out too late. You have work tomorrow morning."

"_We_ have work tomorrow," Garth corrected him.

"Then this had better go well."

Garth rose a single eyebrow in languid questioning.

Roy tried to laugh, burrowing his hands in his pockets again. "I would just hate to have to have an awkward morning after work shift if tonight was a total bust."

"I see. Well before this goes any farther let's just agree that no matter what happens we will be complete professionals and allow no awkward moments when we're back on the clock."

"Agreed."

They walked into the glittering downtown, talking lightly on safe, neural subjects, while Roy let his arm fall occasionally against Garth's but resiliently not allowing his hand to latch on to his dates slender fingers, even though he wanted to.

When they arrived at Roy's chosen destination he guided Garth through the door, hoping fervently that he made the right choice. Indian cuisine was not only virtually fish free, a large portion was vegetarian. Garth would have a hard time finding fault with that. He had a bit of a health fixation, and curry was proven to be good for you. Though Roy had never seen him eat Indian before...But that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy it, right?

When then enthusiastic, to the point of being a overly so, waitress lead them to their table, Garth appeared to be taking in his surroundings, his opinion not evident on his face. After a few moments of less than comfortable silence Roy looked up from his menu.

"Is this okay? This place I mean. Because we can go somewhere else if you'd prefer."

"No, this is fine."

"Are you sure?" Roy continued to question in earnest. "Because I just want–"

"Roy," Garth stopped him "Really. This place is fine. I appreciate that you took my request to heart. I'm not familiar with this type of food but I'm sure it will be wonderful. Stop worrying."

"I'm sorry," Roy sighed, setting his menu back down on the table.

"You don't need to apologize."

"I'm just...I guess I'm not really like you."

Garth lowered his menu slowly, settling his eyes on Roy in an even gaze. "What do you mean by that?"

"Calm and collected. You're being so cool about all this and I keep messing it up."

"You aren't messing it up. It's actually nice to see that you're a little on edge."

Roy smiled sheepishly. "Is bumbling fool suddenly in style and attractive?"

"No," Garth said with a light laugh. "It just means that for you, the stakes are high. You want it to go so well that you practically have no control over yourself. It's reassuring, to know that you really actually want this to work. Whatever this is. In way, I guess it is sort of attractive."

"And what do you want from all this?" Roy asked, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"I want to order," Garth blurted abruptly, picking up his menu again. "I think I'll have the Gobhi Aloo. What are you getting?"

"Green curry. Do you want to start with the Dahi Bara?"

"That sounds fine."

And as if by magic the waitress appeared at their table, as if she had some magical power that allowed her to know that they wanted to order. She took their menus with them when she went, giving them nothing else to distract themselves with but each other.

"Sooo," Roy drawled, tapping his fingers against the table top. "You're being very agreeable this evening."

Garth tucked his hands under his chin, tilting his head softly to the side. "I am an agreeable person. It's why everyone likes me more than you."

"My fan base if far more expansive than yours."

"Yeah but the Titans all like me better," Garth pointed out, before raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Especially the ladies."

Roy pouted. "Hey, I am a catch. Girls love me."

"Girls who don't know you love you. The female Titans have been exposed to your personality."

"And what's wrong with my personality?"

"Oh where to start," Garth sighed, shaking his head.

"Please," dismissed Roy. "I bet you can't name five things that are solely negative or bad about my sparkling personality."

"You're vain," Garth said instantly.

"I take pride in my appearance."

"Pride is one of the seven deadly sins."

"Fine, I'll give you vain."

Garth began to tick off his fingers. "You're loud."

"Boisterous," Roy corrected.

"You're loud. Overly aloud, you don't know when to shut up."

"Okay, what else?"

"You don't respect authority. Not just adults, Bee is our leader and I don't think you treat her as such."

Roy began to frown. "Right."

"You're stubborn as hell," Garth continued. "You're very you orientated and you want what you want, and you don't always take into consideration the feelings of others."

"Anything else?" Roy grunted, his teeth clenching to maintain control, his eyes locked firmly on the corner of the table.

Garth let his foot collide softly with Roy's leg, making those green eyes dart back up."You don't know how good a person you really are. How...wonderful, you can actually be."

Roy couldn't help put grin, running his own foot slowly up Garth's skinny jean clad leg. The effect was almost comical, as he flushed deeply, scooting back in his chair, pulling his legs so they locked around the legs of his chair, hopefully out of Roy's reach.

X

Dinner ended up going pretty well. They continued to talk, staying to safe, pre established topics, neither of them being brave enough to talk their way into uncharted waters. After they ate the headed back towards the Tower, walking down and around the base, settling on one of the large rocks there, looking out across the water and the colored orbs of light that rippled in it's surface.

"What was it like? Going from Atlantis to here?"

"It was...a transition. I can't say they're particularly similar. But I'd like to think I'm pretty well adjusted."

Roy huffed loudly. "How can you be so okay with it?"

"Okay with what?"

"Being banished. Being banished for something you couldn't even control."

"It's the laws of my people," Garth shrugged.

"But you were their prince. You were going to be King and they got rid of you."

"Had I been born with normal eyes and it had been someone else with purple I too would have had them banished," Garth explained. "It's nothing personal, it's just the way things are. They were right to do it."

"It's unfair."

"Yes, perhaps. And I'm not saying it doesn't bother me. But I had Aquaman, and now I have you guys. So I'm okay. Besides if I had stayed there and just become King I wouldn't have met you, and I'm sure that would have been a huge disappointment for you."

"I suppose that's true," Speedy admitted, standing from the rock and brushing off his pants. "Come on, I think it's time we call it a night. We have work in the morning."

"I'd almost forgotten," Garth sighed. "Alright." And he went to press his hands against the rock but Roy dropped his hand down, offering it to Garth, who took it, using it to pull himself up. Garth's fingers went slack as he began to step away but Roy held on, walking with him. Garth felt his lips curl slightly, but kept his face passive, allowing his fingers to wrap back around Roy's hand.

X

Roy walked Garth back to his room, ever the gentleman.

"Thank you," Garth mumbled, pushing a stray hair back behind his ear. "I actually had a pretty good time."

"No need to sound so surprised, " Roy joked.

"You're a mystery Roy Harper. I don't think I will ever understand you. But I'm glad we did this. I was pleasantly surprised."

Roy smiled hopefully. "Does this mean we'll be doing this again?"

Garth looked down, shuffling his feet. "I-I don't know Roy."

"Why not? You said you had a good time."

"I don't want this to mess with the team dynamic."

"Screw the team dynamic!"

"See," Garth growled. "That's the attitude that will cause trouble. You get involved with me and you start to care more for me than the rest of the team. And if somebody found out...if one of the bad guys found out it could ruin everything. Don't you remember what happened at the bank? You came very close to losing it and we can't risk something like that happening."

"I'll be careful then. I promise."

"I don't know Roy."

Roy stepped closer to him, gently sliding the fake glasses off his face, folding them up carefully and pushing them into to Garths' hand. Garth blinked for a moment, adjusting to the sudden difference. Roy looked greedily into the violet eyes he had been missing all night, letting his hand slid across Garth's soft cheek, locking his thumb up the curve of his chin and under his ear, his fingers spreading into the fine hair at the base of his slender neck.

Roy pressed himself against Garth, who was now trapped between his body and the door, no where to go. Without saying anything Roy leaned forward, placing a firm and unyielding kiss on Garths' lips.

Garth inhaled sharply, his own bottom lip dropping slightly as he tentatively allowed himself to kiss back.

When Roy pulled away, he was smiling like an idiot. He took a few steps back, his walk containing a new kind of saunter. "Just think about it," he said, leaving Garth to stand stock still and blushing in his doorway.

X

Thanks for reading :)

Reviews are kindness.


End file.
